En buenas manos
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Harry no entiende que a Voldemort le importará un comino si son novios oficiales o no, porque los sentimientos no se irán sólo por el hecho de terminar formalmente. HarryxGinny. Regalo de cumpleaños para musguita.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para __**musguita. **__Porque es una de las personas más awesomes del mundo, porque es una diosa a la hora de escribir y porque yo la quiero un mucho. Cariño, aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado xD), espero que te guste._

_

* * *

  
_

Cuando fijas tus ojos en su figura, él sólo observa a Ron y a Hermione. Tu hermano tiene los ojos entornados, como si el sol lo deslumbrara, y tu mejor amiga deja que las lágrimas corran salvajes por sus mejillas. Tú tienes ganas de llorar también, pero has dejado de hacerlo y no estás completamente segura de porqué.

De un momento a otro, Harry dirige su vista hacia ti y le devuelves la mirada firme y decidida; es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que ambos se entienden a la perfección y comprendes que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Sus ojos miran en los tuyos de forma penetrante, como si te implorara que no le digas ningún "Ten cuidado" o "No lo hagas", sino que sólo pide que aceptes su decisión. Y claro que lo vas a hacer. Harry es tan cabezota que aunque por algún momento intentaras detenerlo, sabes que no lo lograrías.

Se acerca a ti y puedes notar que busca las palabras adecuadas para hablarte, a pesar de que estás segura de que ha querido hacerlo desde antes.

-Oye, Ginny…-musita mientras la gente de alrededor reanuda sus conversaciones y comienza a levantarse-No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

En cuanto termina de hablar, lo primero que puedes pensar es que "sensibilidad" y "tacto" son dos palabras que no forman parte de su vocabulario. Le regalas una sonrisa tan cargada de emociones, que por un momento te parece que es más bien una mueca.

-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿no?

Claro que es por eso. Sabes con seguridad que ser héroe es parte de su personalidad, sabes que tiene cierta tendencia a culparse por cosas que no le corresponden, y por supuesto que también sabes que cree que proteger a los demás está únicamente en sus manos.

-Éstas últimas semanas contigo han sido…como un sueño-prosigue haciendo caso omiso de tu comentario-Pero no puedo…no podemos…ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo.

Ya se había tardado, pero por fin lo dice. A veces te cuesta comprender porqué siempre se empeña en hacer todo solo y no acepta -de buena gana- un poco de ayuda de los demás. Tal vez es el hecho de que estuvo solo de niño y terminó acostumbrándose a eso.

Lo miras fijamente a los ojos y piensas, por un instante, que parece aliviado de que no estés llorando.

-Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mí a través de ti.

En ese instante tienes que controlarte para no tomarlo por el cuello y gritarle que no te importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Voldemort pueda hacerte. Y es que sabes que, aunque no lo demuestre, él te necesita a su lado. _Tú_ lo necesitas a tu lado.

Harry no termina de entender que ya no eres una niña inocente de once años que se deja manipular, no termina de entender que eres capaz de luchar por lo que crees, por la justicia, por un nuevo mundo…

No entiende que a Voldemort le importará un comino si son novios oficiales o no, porque los sentimientos no se irán sólo por el hecho de terminar formalmente. Se quedarán ahí, hirviendo en sus pechos sintiendo la necesidad de estar junto al otro…y el Señor Tenebroso sacará provecho de eso.

Eso es lo que Harry no entiende y ya no sabes cómo explicárselo.

-¿Y si no me importara?-replicas, aun sabiendo de antemano lo que dirá.

-A mí sí me importa-repone-¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si éste fuera tu funeral…y si yo tuviera la culpa?

Y de nuevo su culpabilidad vuelve a surgir. Estás cansada de que siempre tenga la necesidad de responsabilizarse de los hechos como si su mera existencia fuera la causante de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo. Pero ya no le discutirás ese tema, pues bien sabes que es en vano.

Te dan ganas de gritarle que en la guerra cualquier persona presente está en riesgo de tener su propio funeral, incluso él mismo, pero no lo haces, porque no quieres iniciar una discusión que se te pueda ir de las manos.

En lugar de eso, desvías la mirada y contemplas el lago. Y antes de que te des cuenta, comienzas a decir cosas que pensaste que nunca le mencionarías a alguien, y menos a él.

-En realidad nunca renuncié a ti-dices-Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergué esperanzas…Hermione me aconsejó que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estuvieras delante, porque antes me quedaba muda en cuando tú aparecías, ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizás te fijarías más en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco.

En cuanto terminas de pronunciar ese discurso, sientes cómo un gran peso se te ha quitado de encima, pues en alguna parte dentro de ti, sabes que Harry siempre tuvo derecho a saber el porqué de repente dejaste de ponerte roja cuando aparecía. Te parece distinguir un amago de sonrisa en su rostro tras lo que has dicho, y no puedes evitar sentir un calor agradable en tu pecho al saber que tú ocasionaste dicha sonrisa.

-Es que es muy lista-repone aun sonriendo-¡Ojala te hubiera pedido antes que salieras conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos…meses…años quizás…

Por supuesto que pudieron haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos, sólo era cuestión de que él dejara de verte como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y comenzara a verte como una chica. ¡Cuantos años no pasaste imaginándote a su lado! Claro que al principio tal vez era sólo admiración lo que sentías, pero con los años fue transformándose en algo más profundo hasta llegar a lo que sientes por él ahora. Algo más allá de lo profundo que no sabes si hay palabras suficientes para explicarlo.

-Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico-sentencias soltado una risita que te fue imposible reprimir-Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida de que no estarías contento si no persiguieras a Voldemort. Quizás es por eso que me gustas tanto.

Por supuesto que siempre contemplaste la posibilidad de que esto podría terminar. Pero el hecho de que la hayas contemplado, no significa que estuvieras preparada para ello. Y estás segura de que aunque, tal vez, hubieras tratado de prepararte, no habría sido suficiente.

Piensas que quizás lo has abrumado un poco con ese "quizás es por eso que me gustas tanto" pero es algo que salió de tu boca mucho antes de que pudieras procesarlo. Era un comentario que pugnaba por salir de ti como si tuviera la necesidad de ser escuchado por él para que, de esa forma, Harry se enterara de una de las cosas por las cuales te gusta.

Lo ves dirigir la vista hacia Ron y Hermione y unos segundos después se pone de pie y te da la espalda. Camina por la orilla del lago con aire compungido y a pesar de observar esa imagen tan melancólica, no puedes evitar que una sonrisa se asome por tu cara.

Porque sí, hay momentos en los que quieres ahorcarlo por siempre cargar con la culpa de todo, hay momentos en los que quieres darle un par de bofetadas por ser tan cabezota y no aceptar ayuda de los que se la ofrecen, pero igualmente hay momentos en los que te paras a pensar y llegas a la conclusión de que el mundo mágico no pudo haber caído en mejores manos.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Ok, **musguita** cumplió años en Enero pero yo soy una mala persona y hasta ahora me digno a traerle su regalito.

Últimamente me ha dado por escribir escenas de los libros pero desde el punto de vista de otros personajes y debo decir que aunque no sean la gran cosa, he disfrutado como nena escribirlas.

Pues nada, que espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Lore y que me dejen sus comentarios en un review. Se aceptan desde tomates hasta ropa interior, pasando por las lechugas y los chocolates.

_-Bianca._


End file.
